Friend to Friend, Heart to Heart
by Dream Out Loud 18
Summary: Sometimes, you just can't understand how certain friendships work out or stay strong. Two friends are willing to go to any extent to figure out how the two most mysterious people in school, the ones unlikely to be friends at all, are actually the closest of friends. Rated T for language and certain situations.
1. シャットアウト

_シャットアウト (shattoauto) - keep out, exclude, shut_

Kagome Higurashi didn't ask for many things in life. Maybe a bit more sleep, and less time in school to do math, but generally she was a very happy person, content with her life.

So why did she keep wishing she could get into Inuyasha Takahashi's head?

Math was one of the three subjects Kagome had with Inuyasha - without his best friend, that is. In the one other class she had him in it, he was always with his best friend. So she was always watching him in those classes, wondering what was going on in his mind. She would die to know, to be completely honest.

Inuyasha Takahashi, the half demon son of Inutaisho Takahashi, the CEO of the biggest company in Japan. Inuyasha Takahashi, the one that has always been hated just because he had been born. Inuyasha Takahashi, the one who scowls at anyone who approaches him. Inuyasha Takahashi, the one who only had one friend. A friend he didn't scowl at, and, in rare moments, Kagome had seen him smile at that friend. A friend who Kagome was pretty convinced that he was dating.

Kagome wasn't ashamed to admit - at least, to herself - that she probably had the biggest crush on the half demon Takahashi. It was the ears, I tell you! The adorable dog ears covered in white fur was what attracted her to him in the first place. Then those gold, gold eyes…

"Kagome, snap out of it! The bell rung!" Eri shook her friend. Kagome blinked, shaking her head as she began to get her things together. "Sorry, Eri, I was…distracted," she said off-handedly, looking at Inuyasha through the corner of her eye. The half demon was still packing up his things.

Kagome hadn't told her friends about her crush on him and didn't plan to do so anytime soon. Ayumi, she knew, wouldn't mind - she was always on the side of Kagome's happiness. But Ayumi was a blabbermouth and she was sure to tell Eri and Yuka, the two people that Kagome _didn't _want knowing about her crush on Inuyasha. They disliked his demon blood and thought he was too gangster, so obviously they wouldn't approve. Miroku, well…she'd be better off if he didn't know. He'd tease her until the day she died about it.

_Besides…it's not like I have a chance with him, or anything. _Kagome straightened up and grabbed her back, glancing at Inuyasha again. He was looking up at the girl approaching him from the doorway. _Not when clearly he only cares for one person._

Sango Taijiya.

Sango Taijiya came from a long line of demon slayers, all the way back from the feudal era. Some from her bloodline, like herself, still practiced the art, most of them were in the military or police officers of some sorts. It was a surprise to everyone when they found this out, early middle school, because ever since the beginning of seventh grade Sango and Inuyasha have been friends. They were as close as they could be and they retained their friendship up until now. The rumor was that she and Inuyasha were dating, but it was up to debate - Inuyasha had an ex girlfriend from ninth grade, Kikyo Miya, and the rumor was much older than that.

Watching from the corner of her eye the way that Inuyasha casually asked Sango something, and smirking at her dry response and dodged her swat aimed for the back of his head. He stood up and they left the math room together.

Kagome sighed, following Eri out of the room to eat lunch in silence.

Ever since seventh grade, Inuyasha Takahashi and Sango Taijiya have been inseparable. No one knew how they met, or how they even became friends. They were the two people most unlikely to be friends - Inuyasha the half demon with attitude, Sango the demon slayer with temper - but their friendship seemed to be going strong. _A bit too strongly, in my opinion._

Do not misunderstand, Miroku Houshi did not dislike the fact that Inuyasha and Sango were great friends as they obviously were. It was more so the fact that out of all the girls he endlessly pursued that went to the school, Sango was the only one he hadn't yet been able to work his charms on.

It was part respect, part fear. Miroku respected Sango - she belonged to a respectable family and deserved to be treated the very best by any man who had her. But he also feared for his life, not because he was afraid of Sango, but of Inuyasha - every time Miroku's hand would get close to the wonderful behind of the beautiful demon slayer, Inuyasha would catch him and the dark look he gave the monk send shivers up his spine. The look was too possessive, which got Miroku wondering if the rumors of Inuyasha and Sango dating were true.

Needless to say, Miroku was curious about Sango and Inuyasha. It did not hurt that Sango was beautiful, talented, and smarter than a lot of people he knew. He wanted to know her better, to actually call her his friend. But how to do that?

Miroku caught sight of his closest friend, Kagome, and suddenly got possibly the greatest idea of the century. Despite her never saying so, he knew that she had a crush on Inuyasha and she was, by nature, a very curious girl. Now if she'd just agree to it, everything would work out perfectly.

Mind made up, Miroku waved Kagome over. He normally sat with the four girls, but he much preferred Kagome over those three chatty girls. Possibly because Kagome was a priestess while he was a priest. Nevertheless, they got along well.

Kagome raised an eyebrow, gesturing to the normal spot under a tree where they normally had lunch, but Miroku shook his head and waved her over again. Nodding, Kagome told something to the other three and ran over to Miroku. "What's wrong, Miroku?"

"I need to talk to you. Sit, sit." Waiting for her to sit down, Miroku went back to staring at Sango, who was taking her normal spot under a tree next to Inuyasha and taking out her lunch.

"…Any reason why you made me come here claiming you want to talk? You're just staring off into space," Kagome grumbled, her head still pounding from her math class. She _had _tried to pay attention, after all, before she gave up and stared at Inuyasha. _So. Many. _**_Numbers._**

"I haven't been staring off into space, I've been waiting for you to look at what I'm looking at," Miroku answered flippantly, his eyes not even wavering from where they were locked on. Kagome sighed but turned her back, following Miroku's gaze.

Her eyes landed towards the tree where Inuyasha and Sango were seated, who looked like they were in a deep discussion. Sango was using her hands to express herself, her dark brown hair in a high ponytail that swished as she moved her head, while Inuyasha just snorted and pushed his hair back in an annoyed fashion as he talked back with his arms crossed.

"…any reason you're staring at Sango and Inuyasha?" Kagome finally asked, tearing her eyes away from Inuyasha for a second to look back at Miroku.

"I know you have a crush on Inuyasha, Kagome-" Miroku started, ignoring Kagome's furious blush and her exclamations of "I do not!" "-and I wouldn't mind getting to know Sango better. Problem is, those two are a package deal. I can't start anything with Sango unless Inuyasha approves, and girls go through Sango before getting to Inuyasha, so why not work together?"

"Miroku, this is crazy. They're best friends, sure, but you've heard the rumors. It's a great possibility that they _are _dating. I'm not going to break them up just because I have a crush on Inuyasha." Ignoring the fact that she had just told Miroku about her crush on the Takahashi, she continued on. "Besides, I've talked to Sango before, we get along and I didn't have to go through Inuyasha." True, it had only been a short discussion over an essay due for their history class, but she ignored that small fact.

"We won't know for sure until we actually meet them, dear Kagome. Please, Sango is a mystery to me and I'd really like to know her. You getting to know Inuyasha will be good, too!" Miroku pleaded, his hands clasped together. "I swear I won't grope you or the girls anymore if you do!"

"…fine," Kagome relented. "But only because you won't grope us anymore!" She wasn't fooling anyone. Truth is, Kagome really _did _want to know Inuyasha better. She could only imagine what he had gone through being a half demon, and she was curious about his life and his friendship with Sango.

_Maybe, if I get to know him well enough, my wish to understand what goes on in his mind might come true!_


	2. プロット

_プロット (purotto) - secretly make plans to carry out_

"Oi, Sango! Your lech stalker is staring at us again."

"Houshi isn't a stalker until he follows me home, we've gone over this, Inuyasha." Sango resisted the urge to roll her mocha eyes, as she was in the midst of reapplying her pink eyeshadow. _I'm nearly out of this shade, I need to get more soon,_ she thought idly to herself.

"Keh, he stalks you around school. Same deal." Inuyasha scowled, looking over at her. "I'll steal some of Sesshomaru's eyeshadow for you."

"No way, I am _not_ wearing anything that belongs to that bastard," Sango scowled, putting her eyeshadow and compact mirror away.

"Fair enough." His hands behind his head, Inuyasha closed his eyes and leaned back on the tree trunk, taking in a deep breath. He recognized Sango's scent immediately, followed by a lot of other scents he really didn't care for.

"You undid the braid I did for you this morning," Sango noticed, reaching over and tugging at one of his silver forelocks. "I actually went through a lot of trouble of doing that."

"Feh, yeah right. You just wanted an excuse to touch my hair," Inuyasha accused. Sango smirked. "True." She leaned over and tweaked an ear. "It's so soft; you really don't deserve such silky hair."

"Whatever." Inuyasha rolled his eyes. Suddenly, his demeanor changed. His eyes softened, and he leaned forward, putting a hand on her knee. His voice was soft too, as he asked, "How's the search going?"

Sango's demeanor changed, as well. She slumped, and she put her hand over his, tapping his claws. "Still nothing. I don't know how much more of this I can handle, Inuyasha," she whispered.

"Oi, cheer up, Sango. Aunt Shina's in charge of the search, and she always does her job exceptionally well." Inuyasha squeezed her knee. "Now come on, we have to continue to be tortured out of our fucking minds in the wonderful place called school."

Sango nodded and got up, brushing off any dirt on her skirt and grabbing her bag. Inuyasha stood up as well and they left together back into the building. They didn't talk, but that was okay. They didn't need words to know what the other was thinking.

"No, Miroku."

"But it's a good idea!"

"I said _no_, Miroku!" Kagome was tempted to throw her textbook at him. But alas, she was in a public place and could not. What a pity. "For the last time, stalking them both home isn't a good idea!"

"It is not _stalking_, dear Kagome! It's merely making sure they get there safe," Miroku smiled sincerely.

"It's still stalking if we're hidden! Besides, I thought what you wanted was to get to know Sango, not make her hate you for being such a lecherous pig," Kagome hissed out in a whisper. The librarian was passing and she was _not _taking any chances for the sweet yet temperamental man to kick them out.

Under the pretense that they were doing homework, Kagome and Miroku were at the public library making plans on how to approach the mysterious duo, but so far all that has happened is Kagome losing brain cells because of all the face-palming she's been doing. No offense to Miroku, but as much of a strategist he is he wasn't taking this seriously yet.

Kagome knew her close friend. He was secretly anxious over this ordeal so he was making up these dumb ideas to distract himself. Once he calmed down, he would actually suggest something that would work.

As if on cue, Miroku tapped his chin thoughtfully. "What classes do you have with Sango alone? No Inuyasha?"

"Um…" Kagome tried to remember all of them. "I have history with her, both Japanese and English…that's it."

"Try to approach her during one of your classes. Talk to her, ease her into trusting you. I'll do the same. She's a private person that keeps to herself but better doing that with her than Inuyasha. If she likes us then she'll let us hang out and Inuyasha would, of course, be included. We will grow on him, and bam, we are friends with them."

"See, _that's_ a good idea!" Kagome clapped her hands together, smiling. "Was that so hard?"

"Shut up, Kagome."

Miroku hit her pencil with his own, and soon enough they were in an all out pencil-sword fight. Giggling, Kagome was about to call it a truce when someone cleared their throat.

Flushing, Miroku turned to face the person who had interrupted their battle. It was, quite honestly, the last person he had expected. "Inuyasha…?" He blinked slowly.

"You going to check out that book or not?" The hanyou huffed, pointing to the closed book at Miroku's elbow that he had pulled out in order to feign studying.

"Oh!" He exclaimed, moving his arm. "No, no, take it." Miroku looked it over, noting the title: Classical Weaponry of Japan. Shaking his head quickly to clear it, he handed it over to Inuyasha. "I didn't know you were into weaponry, Inuyasha."

"Keh! The book ain't for me, monk. It's for Sango," Inuyasha grumbled, nearly snatching the book out of Miroku's hand.

"Don't lie, you're into weaponry as much as I am, Inuyasha." Sango slid out of no where, a small plastic bag in one hand, the other grabbing the book. Inuyasha eyed the bag with distaste. "…you were noble again and refused to use the money I gave you to buy that eyeshadow, weren't you?"

"I used it to get you something, actually," Sango replied with mock superiority, before looking over at them. "Hello, Miroku, Kagome."

"Sango, nice to see you," Kagome finally managed out, cheering internally. For a few minutes ever since Inuyasha's unexpected arrival she had been shocked, and to her horror captivated by the way his long silver hair (_it's longer than mine! That's not fair!_) looked as it was held back in a braid, forelocks still sitting on his shoulders.

"Likewise. Just getting a book for reference for that essay on history," Sango gave them all a small smile then turned back to look at Inuyasha, her eyebrows furrowing. "Fine, fine, we're going back home. It was great to see you, guys. I'll see you two in class tomorrow." Following Inuyasha, who had gotten ahead, Miroku and Kagome caught a bit of their conversation.

"Think your parents will mind if I stay just one more night? I don't want to be a bother."

"Keh, my mother loves you like fuck, so calm down. You practically already live there, anyways, with your own customized room and shit. And clothing? You have brought over enough clothes to last you for fucking months and you steal mine all the time, I'm running out of shirts and hoodies to wear."

"Oh, stop being so grumpy. Your shirts and hoodies are comfy and there's no way in hell I would wear your asshole brother's oversized shirts no matter how silky-"

That was all they heard before the duo was too far away for them to hear anything. "…it might've just been my imagination, but I _think_ they were just talking about how Sango unofficially lives with him and his family," Kagome processed out loud slowly, trying to gauge what was going on. It _sounded _like they were dating, but she was friends with Inuyasha's ex-girlfriend, and the only complaint Kikyo ever had was that Inuyasha couldn't express his feelings properly.

"See?! Mysterious! Doesn't that make you want to know their back story, Kagome?" Miroku gestured with his hand to where they had disappeared to. "But I was surprised to see that Inuyasha wasn't growling at us like he normally does around, well, everyone."

Kagome tugged at the rat-tail Miroku always had to hold back his somewhat long hair. "Who are we to judge how Inuyasha acts like? We don't know anything about him. Maybe he growls at everyone for a reason. Maybe he was hurt or something. We don't know."

"And that's what we're trying to find out." Miroku smiled at her. "So, you talk to Sango…"

"Kagome, Kagome!" Yuka tugged at Kagome's arm, hard enough to make it feel like it was being pulled out of its socket.

"What is it, Yuka?" Kagome winced, rubbing her shoulder. That seriously _hurt. _Sometimes she forgot just how strong Yuka could be when she wanted to be.

"Sesshomaru Takahashi is walking past these lockers! He never does that!" Yuka hissed at her, staring at the dog demon that was practically gliding across the hallway like he owned the place - which, considering the family he belonged in, was sort of true.

Sesshomaru Takahashi was Inuyasha's older, full demon, half-brother on their father's side. All Kagome knew about him was that he was in twelfth grade - his third and final year of high school - practically every girl in school had a crush on his beautiful self, he was as cold as the North Pole, and his only friend was Kagura Kaze, the sassy wind sorceress.

"He's so beautiful," Yuka sighed dreamily. Kagome resisted the urge to roll her eyes. In her own opinion, Inuyasha was much more attractive. Then again, Kagome always liked it when a guy showed, you know,_actual emotions_. And Inuyasha, despite those feelings being negative, always showed emotion.

Kagome then jumped, hearing a snort come from across of her. "Jackass spends the entire morning in the bathroom to look that pretty," she heard muttered. Kagome turned to see Sango kneeling to get to her locker, practically stuffing her books in as she glowered at Sesshomaru.

_Sango doesn't like Sesshomaru?_ That was a surprise. You'd think that she would like her best friend's brother. Then again, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru didn't exactly get along if all the rumors were true - which they were. Kagome could sense their demonic auras going up whenever the other was around, and they glared at each other constantly.

The priestess quickly shook her head to clear it, and glanced at Sango again. The demon slayer was shouldering her backpack, now ignoring Sesshomaru as he stroll past, Kagura at his side. Kagura glanced at Sango and rolled her eyes, and Sango returned the gesture.

_Hm. Maybe they both know it feels like to deal with a Takahashi man._ She resisted the urge to giggle.

Kagome finally looked over at Yuka, who was still gaga over the tall dog demon. "He might be more dashing if he smiled more - or at all, your pick."

"Kagome!" Yuka hissed at her, but the priestess was concentrating on the fact that Sango was covering her mouth to not let her giggles be heard. _She heard me!_ Kagome didn't know whether to be embarrassed or glad. _I'll go with glad, _she decided. After all, Sango did laugh at her comment, and not in a mean way.

Head feeling light, Kagome watched as Sango left the lockers and walked down the hall, joined by Inuyasha a few seconds later. She then ran to Miroku's locker to tell him what she had learned about Sango.


	3. 実行する

_実行する __(jikkō suru) - carry out or put into effect (a plan, order, or course of action)._

"Are you ready for this, Kagome?" Miroku asked, twirling his pen in his hands. It was a habit he acquired after years of carrying a monk's staff, but since he couldn't use it throughout the day it was kept in a special locker, following school rules. The pen twirling helped bring his mind down from any sense of trepidation, but the office supply didn't make that soothing noise that his ringed staff made, though.

"Yes. At least, I _think_ I am. I'm really, really nervous for their reactions, but I know it has to happen so... Yes, I'm ready." Kagome let out a breath. Shit. She was babbling. Not a good sign.

"Kagome, calm down." Miroku put a hand on her shoulder.

"Right." She took a deep breath. "Sorry, Miroku."

"It's alright, I'd be nervous too if I were going to talk to a pretty woman like Sango," Said Miroku, the charming grin he wore easily heard in his voice. Kagome rolled her eyes at him and shouldered her backpack easily. "Remind me again why I'm the one talking to Sango while you try to ease your way into Inuyasha?"

"Because Inuyasha has a temper and attitude and you have no patience," he answered frankly.

"I do too have patience! Especially with you!" she accused, glaring at him.

"Patience for what I do and patience for how he acts are two different things. You don't tolerate bad attitudes, Kagome, and Inuyasha probably has the biggest attitude in school," Miroku pointed out. "I, on the other hand, am good at hiding my annoyance." At the priestess' mumbling he knew he had won the argument and smiled. "Besides, Sango and you are already in good terms, right?"

"Uh huh." Kagome bit her lip. "But enough to ask to sit with them at lunch?"

"_Yes._ Don't go chickening out on me, Kagome!"

"Alright, alright!" As if on cue, the bell rung. Kagome gestured for him to follow her. "Come on, we have Japanese first thing. Not like you pay any attention. Oh, I've noticed it, you lech. You're always staring at Sango's butt!" She accused, her index finger pointing straight at the "holy" culprit.

"You wound me, Kagome. I'd like to have you know that I get passing grades in Japanese, thank you very much!" Miroku sniffed faintly.

"Yeah, yeah. Come on, Miroku." She said, pushing and shoving against the crowded staircase to their destination.

_"I'm sorry, Ms. Taijiya, your parents were found dead-"_

_"Your brother's in the hospital. He was-"_

_"Do you have somewhere to stay? As a minor-"_

_"She's staying with me."_

"Sango?"

Sango blinked suddenly, looking up from her notebook. "Huh?" Not the most eloquent response, but considering she had been mindlessly taking notes on vocabulary that she couldn't even remember taking, she thought she did pretty well.

"The bell's going to ring any minute now. And you know how our teacher is." The girl who called her name looked down at the demon slayer a bit nervously, her raven hair seemed almost blue with the classroom light shining down. But Sango took no notice. _Kagome._ What was nice, friendly, likable Kagome doing over here?

Don't get her wrong, it's not like Sango dislikes Kagome. She was just confused. Sango was a reserved person - not an outcast like Inuyasha was, but reserved and quiet. Technically, she could be considered an outcast because her best friend is a hanyou, but she threw all caring to the wind when she befriended him. Her parents taught her that yes, demon slaying was about exterminating the demons that terrorize the public, but that there were good demons too, such as Inutaisho Takahashi - and Sango found out that his hanyou son was a good demon with a human heart.

_"I'm your friend now, okay?"_

_"…feh."_

Sango smiled fondly and shook her head. "Sorry, Kagome, my head is in the clouds today. Do you need something?"

"Oh no, not really, I just wanted to talk to you, that's all. Mind if I sit down?" Kagome fidgeted, gesturing to the empty chair next to Sango.

"Uh, sure." Suspicions rising, Sango watched Kagome as she took a seat. "What did you want to talk to me about?"

Kagome bit her lip. _How do I start? Oh I'm going to_ kill _Miroku, I don't have the guts to do this!_ Taking a deep breath, Kagome started. "I…I really admire you, Sango. I've always thought you were really cool and strong and brave and I thought it'd be amazing to be able to speak to you and actually get to know you but I was so scared to because-"

"Because of Inuyasha?" Sango's nut brown eyes hardened.

"No, no! Not in the way you're thinking!" Kagome quickly got herself together. _Babbling will make it worse, Higurashi! Come on, you can do this!_ _You've been telling the truth, now continue to tell the truth!_ "I was so scared to because I thought you were too good for little me to hang around with. Inuyasha's strong and brave like you, and…" She trailed off. _Alright, girl, you already said enough truth. Don't let it slip you've got a huge crush on her best friend that started because of his ears!_

Sango blinked. "Wait, so you're telling me you didn't talk to me like you wanted too…because you thought you weren't worthy enough?"

"…kinda?" Kagome winced.

"Kagome, you have nothing to worry about with me! I'm nothing but a demon slayer with a half-demon as a best friend. There's nothing special about that." Sango shook her head, chuckling softly. "Trust me."

"Agree to disagree, then," Kagome compromised. "So... can we chat?"

"Of course!"

They spent the rest of the bell talking about their experiences in demon killing - Sango, obviously, having more experience, but Kagome had taken out one or two who decided to attack at her shrine - until the bell rung. Sango stood up and grabbed her notebook and bag. "Well, it was nice talking to you, Kagome. I really enjoyed it!" Sango smiled, and found that she truly did - as much as she cared for Inuyasha and enjoyed his presence- a presence that's become reassuring, she realized- it was nice to talk to another girl.

"I did too! Do you think we can continue it sometime? Say…during lunch?" Kagome bit her lip, staring up at the slighter taller girl. _Please say yes, please say yes…_

"…if you're okay with Inuyasha sulking about it, I don't see that much of a problem…" Sango agreed hesitantly. Nice talk or not, lunch was her time to talk with her best friend, who she barely saw throughout the school day. But Kagome was nice, and it _could_ do Inuyasha some good, knowing that an unbiased priestess existed, especially after… _no... not going there,_ Sango ended bitterly.

"That's fine!" Kagome smiled widely and grabbed her bag. "I'll see you at lunch then, Sango!" She rushed out - as happy as she was with her progress with Sango, her math class was a few classrooms away and she would much rather prefer not being late to the torture- I mean math class.

As she entered the room and took her seat next to Eri, she looked up to see Inuyasha walk into the class, sulking more so than he usually did. He plopped down in his usual seat, scowling out the window. Remembering that her monk friend had had the class before this one with Inuyasha, Kagome prayed that Miroku hadn't done something to piss Inuyasha off.

Miroku had in fact done nothing to piss Inuyasha off, yet he did accomplish seriously confusing him, leading the half-demon Takahashi to sulk like he was in math class.

In Miroku's defense, he was doing pretty well until Inuyasha figured out the fact that Miroku had a pretty huge crush on his best friend.

Having an English class with a teacher that was dating the other English teacher really benefited sometimes, especially when you were trying to break down the defenses of one stubborn hanyou.

"Houshi, is there any reason why you're annoying _me_ and not someone else?" Inuyasha snapped, turning to look at the shorter man.

"I'm just thinking that you might benefit from having a male around, Inuyasha, nothing more, nothing less," Miroku smiled serenely, as if he had an angel's halo hovering above his head.

"Bullshit. This is all you trying to get into my good graces to get into Sango's pants, isn't it?" Inuyasha scowled. "That's what all you perverts are after when you talk to me."

Miroku stopped, staring at Inuyasha in realization. Unnerved, the hanyou snapped, "Whatcha staring at me like that for?"

"Was Sango really the first person to actually treat you like a person, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha did his best to not flinch at Miroku's question - yet considering the knowing look in his indigo eyes it was more of a fact than a question - and did his best to not remember the way Sango sounded when she had asked him a question almost like the one Miroku just asked.

_"Inuyasha, you've had at least one friend, right?"_

"…keh, why would you care, monk?" Inuyasha muttered, slouching in his chair.

"As brash as you act, Inuyasha, I believe you have a noble heart. You did appear in the news because you saved a child from a burning building a few weeks ago, after all," Miroku pointed out. "I have to admit, I admire you, Inuyasha."

And suddenly, Miroku realized that what he was saying _wasn't_ a lie. He _did_ admire Inuyasha for many things - for his strength, for his acts of kindness that always ended up on the news somehow. He couldn't forget the way Inuyasha was around Sango - giving her money for eyeshadow, making sure she stayed in his home, protecting her. What Miroku felt whenever Inuyasha was mentioned wasn't intimidation like he first thought, but _admiration_.

Miroku _did_ want to know Inuyasha, only in a different way from which he wanted to know Sango.

"With that off my chest, would you mind if I sit with you at lunch today? I can't pass up the opportunity to know what's behind that rude and brash attitude of yours," Miroku concluded, leaning back on his chair. Though calm and collected on the outside, the only signs of nervousness was his twirling of the pen in his hand, in the inside he was secretly freaking out.

"…feh, do whatever you want, monk." Seriously confused, Inuyasha was grateful when the bell rung. He grabbed his bag quickly and stood up, getting out of the room as quickly as possible.

Thus was the reason why Inuyasha Takahashi spent most of math class not paying attention - believe it or not, he was really good with numbers - and instead sulking, staring out the window as Kagome bit her lip, anxiously waiting for lunch to come.

Once the bell rang, Kagome gave Eri a quick excuse explaining why she wasn't sitting with her and her other friends like usual. ("Miroku and I have to study for Biology, we need concentration…") Kagome fidgeted awkwardly as she stood. _You can do this, girl. Come on…_

Inuyasha was standing up, too, still sulking, and only looked up when Sango entered the room. She didn't look like she was in a very happy mood as she looked to her friend and inquired, "Why is Houshi following me? He says you invited him to lunch."

"Keh. Told him to do whatever he wanted. Didn't think he'd go through with it," Inuyasha shrugged.

Sango sighed. "Might as well, since I agreed to let Kagome do the same."

Miroku waved to Kagome behind the duo. "Hi, Kagome."

"Hey, Miroku. You haven't been a lech to Sango yet, have you?" Kagome raised an eyebrow at her friend.

"Not so much, no," Miroku held his hands up in a sign of peace, and he heard the deep growls in Inuyasha's throat at the comment.

"Miroku!" Kagome stalked over and grabbed his ear. "I've told you, stop it!"

"Ow, Kagome! You're not my mother, you know! I'm a responsible person-"

"Could've had me fooled!"

The tension in the air was so thick it could have been cut with a knife, or rather... was that laughter?

Indeed Sango's chuckling filled the air, and Kagome and Miroku glanced at each other somewhat nervously. "Doesn't this look familiar, Inuyasha?" she asked, sending an amused glance towards the youngest Takahashi.

"You mean every damn time I do something stupid and you make sure I don't forget I did? The ears are sensitive, you know!" Inuyasha retorted. "It's even worse when Amaya is around…"

"But your ears are silky and Amaya is worse, so be grateful she lives way out east," the demon slayer countered, smirking at Inuyasha's "feh" before the hanyou turned around and started to leave the classroom, Sango at his side. "Well, are you two coming or not? I'm hungry and I'm not waiting for you!" he called to the dumbfounded pair behind him.

Miroku and Kagome exchanged looks. The monk shrugged after a moment, and grinned widely. "Wouldn't want to keep him waiting, now, do we?"

"Of course not," Kagome agreed, and they followed the strange duo out of the classroom in step.

_Hopefully this doesn't backfire on us…_


End file.
